


thinking

by pastelli0n



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelli0n/pseuds/pastelli0n
Summary: funny poem kekw??





	thinking

static fills my mind  
the buzz of fluorescent lights  
the sound of typing on an old keyboard

the noise of walking on a hard carpeted floor  
the stains on the walls, the decaying wallpaper

the brain  
the flood of thoughts, the rush of feelings  
take control  
emergency lights go off  
my heart starts to beat faster

panicking  
what did i do wrong

the static gets louder  
the lights start to power down  
the wallpaper peels off the walls  
everything is shutting down  
everything

is going

dark.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter -- pastelli0n  
> discord -- pastellion#7340  
> reach out if you'd like lol  
> <33 i appreciate u, thanks for reading!


End file.
